


Two down, Three too go

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hongbin has tentacles and emotion, but no idea how to deal with either [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Bro Code, Hongbin has tentacles, M/M, Tentacles, Threesome, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After their time together, Hongbin and Sanghyuk often fool around, but Sanghyuk sees something in a hentai that he would like to try, the problem is that it requires a third person, luckily for him... Hongbin did always have the hots for a certain rapper.Can be read without the first part.





	Two down, Three too go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lascif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lascif/gifts).

> This is what happens when I let twitter decide what to write!

So Sanghyuk wasn’t gay, he just found that he really enjoyed tentacles going up his arse and sucking his bro’s cock and bolloks. Now that did not make him gay, it made him a good bro. Cause that was what Sanghyuk was, he was a damn good bro who deserved people to really realise just how good of a bro he was.

So what had happened after him and Hongbin’s first naked fun time with tentacles was that… yeah, they just kept going. It turned out that Hongbin had pretty much been a monk for years and the older he got, the more scared he got of losing control and accidentally showing his tentacles to whatever lass he took home to shag that night.

Now that Sanghyuk was very open and very into the idea of tentacles in the bedroom, they seemingly struggled to get enough of each other, they spend most of their free time either in bed, playing video games or fucking on all surfaces of the dorm, including every other members bed, cause why not, nobody could stop them.

They weren’t dating, they weren’t even interested in dating each other, when Hongbin had hesitantly asked if they were dating, only for Sanghyuk to break out laughing at this dumb idea. Then realising that Hongbin was serious, and hesitantly asking “do you…. Wanna date?”

Hongbin luckily didn’t wanna date, even if they both agreed that the other person was amazing, neither of them wanted to date anybody let alone each other at the time. So they ended up just having fun, just messing and playing around with each other.

Sanghyuk didn’t stop watching hentai, cause he was still a weeb and into cute animal girls getting fucked by huge tentacles, he came across this one video, and when he saw it… he knew that they had to try it, there was only one issue… It required 3 people.

The logical and normal person would probably just have chosen to ignore that fantasy, to decide that it wouldn’t happen. But nobody had ever described Han Sanghyuk as normal nor logical, so he went to Hongbin, head held high and chest puffed out like some fucked up bird.

“I want you to fuck Wonshik while I watch and guide it.”

Hongbin stared at him, one blink and nothing, two blinks, and nothing. Had he broken Hongbin? Oh god, he was gonna have to put him down, wasn’t he? Hakyeon would be so angry with him, he would of course still help him hide the body, but he was still gonna be angry with him.

“Hongbin? Are you still in there? Do you need an exorcism? Are you sleeping beauty and I need to kiss you to wake you? Do you think a french kiss would work as well?” he poked the visual on the forehead to see if that would wake up.

A full-body shiver ran through Hongbin before he finally woke up and focused his eyes on Sanghyuk “you want me to fuck… Wonshik? With my tentacles?”

“Yes! I didn’t think I had a stutter!” Sanghyuk was looking at him like it was the most logical thing, and as he had just asked of Hongbin wanted chicken for dinner.

“Wonshik? Like our group mate Wonshik? As in dating and forever in love with Jaehwan Wonshik? You want me to be a homewrecker? Do you not like being part of Vixx? Cause this is one way of us to break up Vixx! Jaehwan will kill me, and then Hakyeon will raise me from the grave and kill me again, and that is not even talking about the fact that just the idea of cheating on Jae would make Wonshik cry! He might be big and strong, but you know that he is one big softie on the inside!” Hongbin was out of breath when he finished his rant, looking at Sanghyuk who was just looking at his nail inspecting them like they were the most interesting in the world.

“Are you done being a little bitch now?” Sanghyuk had to pat himself on the back, he sounded so suave, Hakyeon would be so proud of him, he was really starting to learn how to be a diva. He would have to graduate from the basic classes Hakyeon was giving him, instead of starting to take advanced classes from Taekwoon, who was the real diva. Will Jaehwan was the true diva, but Sanghyuk wasn’t ready for the masterclasses yet. 

“Did you just…” Hongbin seemed like he was about to start a new rant, which really couldn’t be good for him he was already red in the face, another tantrum would just make it worse, luckily for everybody Sanghyuk was a saint who interrupted him.

“They aren’t exclusive! How did you ever think they were? What about the bang vacation he went on with Taemin, Jongin their friends!?” god Hongbin was blind, was this what living as a monk did to you? You more or less became blind to banging?

“Yeah, you know, a bang vacation! You go to a place where no fans can ever find you, with a group of mates, you take some photos for social media, and then you spend all the other time just banging in the sun.” how was Hongbin this dumb?

“Banging…?”

“Yeah, you know, banging? Having sex? Mating, but only for a few hours? Doing vertical tango? Fornicating? Screw? Pretending to be bunnies? Fooling around? Putting your penis in as many different holes as possible? What we just did 30 minutes ago on Woonies bed?” 

“I know what fucking is! They didn’t take a bang vacation they were just… oh…” Hongbin’s face was hilarious as he suddenly realised everything “they went on a bang vacation… Oh god, when I walked in on him and Jongin and they said they were wrestling they were actually oh god! Wonshik is having sex with Jongin!”

“And Taemin, and Rap Monster, and Yongguk and a bunch of other people but who are really counting at this point!” Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from laughing, Hongbin’s face was just so funny.

“But he loves Jaehwan!”

“They aren’t ready to settle down yet, plus the military is coming up, so many hot boys there.”

“You are not fucking guys during your military service!”

“Girls then?”

“Sanghyuk! Stay on topic!”

“So yeah, the topic of you fucking Wonshik with your tentacles, so when can we do it.”

‘“Who said we are doing it?!” that high pitched slightly scared tone was back in Hongbin’s voice and Sanghyuk really didn’t know what it was he was getting his panties in such a twist over, it wasn’t like it was something weird.

“You like Wonshik like you are into his body, a lot, we all know that we all know how you go and jerk off after you have been to the gym with him, so this just seems like such an easier way to deal with it! You get to fuck him, and I get to live my fantasy! And I guess Wonshik gets to be the manwhore he was always meant to be! It is win-win for everybody! Think about it!” Sanghyuk really didn’t know why they had to talk so long about this, if it stood to them they should already be calling Wonshik.

Hongbin was pouting, full-on pouting “I do not jerk off to Wonshik.”

“Well, you jerk off to his abs that is for sure.”

“I do not!”

“Okay, fine! Then you are completely okay for us to watch a Wonshik sexy compilation, right? Good cause that is what we are doing now! So you can get over this dumb idea, and we can get down to doing some actual tentacle gangbang!”

So that was what they did, much against Hongbin’s will, but there was not really anything he could do Sanghyuk was much stronger than him, so if Sanghyuk wanted to drag him somewhere, Sanghyuk was gonna do that, and nothing Hongbin could do would stop him. Well, he could use his tentacles, but he had an idea that Sanghyuk might actually like that.

They got through 5 awkward minutes of Wonshik being constantly naked and grinding on the stage before Hongbin finally gave up on hiding his very present and very there boner “Okay! So maybe I like his body! That doesn’t mean that I should fuck him with my tentacles! He doesn’t even know about my tentacles! How do you even get these ideas!”

“Hentai”

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Hongbin exclaimed “Oh god you aren’t kidding, are you? Hyuk what the fuck, man?! Don’t watch hentai! That shit is weird!” 

“You just put your tentacle and your dick in my ass at the same time, that is not weird, but me watching tentacle porn is weird? That is some dumb judgement! Can we call Wonshik now? We call him, explain the tentacles, and then we get to the shagging!” Sanghyuk was already fiddling for his phone, wanting to call Wonshik.

Hongbin snatched the offending phone from the maknae’s hands “We can’t just do that! What if he gets scared, what if he hates me? What if he thinks we are strange for this?”

“Then we shame him for the time I found him bound and gagged on his bed, and we use that to make sure that he never speaks about it, it’s gonna be fine. Worst case scenario, you will have finally told somebody other than me about the tentacles, and you don’t have to lie to your best friend, best-case scenario, we get to have hot steamy sex! If you ask me, there are no negatives at all! Only positives!”

“Were you dropped on your head a child?”

“I prefer the term thrown on my head, but yeah probably. Now call Wonshik.”

He really didn’t have a choice now did he? So they called Wonshik, who of course turned out to be in his studio and he was more than willing to come to meet them and talk, and 30 minutes later they had a happy Wonshik on the doorstep, finally returning home to the dorm.

“What up? You sounded nervous on the phone Bin?” Wonshik threw himself at Hongbin’s bed, relaxing in it as he belonged there.

“I think you are laying in Hongbin’s cum pool” Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself, and it wasn’t really a lie, god they really should change their sheets more often.

Wonshik’s reaction was… nothing really, he just shrugged “Not the weirdest thing I ever laid in before, so you guys finally decided to start fucking.”

“Yeah kinda.”

“Good for you guys, I thought Hongbin was gonna stay a monk until he died.”

“I am not a virgin!”

“I didn’t say you were a virgin I said you were a monk!” Wonshik grinned at him, stretching his body to lie more comfortable, coursing his shirt to run up a little giving them a slight peak of those glorious abs underneath it, “But what did you guys want? Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy just spending time with you, but you both seemed a little… off.”

“It’s nothing!”

“We wanna have a threesome!”

Both spoke at the exact same time and then turning to look scandalised on the other person like they had just betrayed them. Again they spoke at the same time.

“Now, you pussy out!”

“You can’t just say that!”

Wonshik just laughed, seemingly finding their antics funny, cause, of course, he would, he was Wonshik after all “sooo? Did you guys want a threesome or not?”

Hongbin looked flustered, he wasn’t sure how to deal with Wonshik being so casual about it, “only if you want,” the words were mumbled, and he couldn’t get himself to even look at Wonshik who were still casually lying on his bed.

Luckily for them, Sanghyuk had enough balls for them all three, or he was just bat shit crazy and didn’t care… one of those things. Probably the latter, “We want a threesome, but there is something that Hongbin want to tell you first.”

“Is it about the tentacles?”

Now it was Sanghyuk’s time to look surprised “You know!”

“Of course I know, we are best friends, and he wasn’t as good at hiding it when we were younger. He would reach out for things with his tentacle, then realise he done it and quickly pull it back while looking around afraid that somebody saw. I didn’t wanna bring it up since he seemed so ashamed about it, I wanted to let him come to me with it in his own time, he just never did.” he shrugged. Then he grinned looking at Sanghyun “not surprised you are the one who is into it, I am partially to blame for this, I am the one who got you those Japanese dictionaries, you weeb.”

Sanghyuk huffed a little insulted “I will let you know that it is very normal to be into tentacles! It’s not a weeb thing, tons of respectable adults are into hentai.”

“Oh, who?”

“me!” 

That lead both Wonshik and Hongbin to laugh “whatever you say Sanghyuk, so how do you wanna do this? I assume that you guys have a plan.”

“Yes!” Sanghyuk looked excited while Hongbin looked a little horrified about how everything was going so fast “So you probably know how Hongbin is really into your body, not that I can blame him, you do have a really good body, and I saw this video of where a guy got fucked by somebody with tentacles and a third guy was like ordering them around. So I saw that and thought, damn I wanna try that, but Hongbin is kinda picky, so I decided on you since you are a manwhore and Hongbin looks your body.”

“Don’t call him a manwhore to his face!” Hongbin was horrified, he didn’t want Wonshik to leave! So okay maybe he was a little into Wonshik’s body!

Wonshik just shrugged, already pulling off his shirt, cause apparently he really was allergic to cloth “he is not wrong if the shoe fits wear it.” he threw the shirt on the ground “So which one do you want me to play? Since I don’t have tentacles, I assume that position is for Binnie, so what strikes your fancy maknae? Ordering around or being ordered around.”

“Ordering around.” the grin that Sanghyuk wore made him look like a cat that got an entire bowl of cream, god bless Wonshik he was so easy going, he easily went along with what happened around him.

Lying back down on the pillow, almost presenting himself to Hongbin like a gift, leaving the visual drooling, Wonshik grinned at Sanghyuk “of course, I should have guessed it. You and Taemin both, look so innocent, but when it gets down to it, there is no one innocent bone in your body.”

Sanghyuk looked a little thinking at himself, “My pinky is… no there was that girl… uhm… the tip of my elbow is pretty innocent?”

“You accidentally buried it in my balls the other day, that is not very innocent.” it seemed that Hongbin had finally figured out how a human spoke again, he still sounded a little different than normal, but that might have something to do with Wonshik who was working on unbuttoning his jeans.

Wonshik seemed to notice his fellow rappers stare as he shrugged “Did you want to take them off? I have normally found that it is easier to take off your own skinny jeans, but if you want to, that is fine.”

“I… uhm…” Hongbin seemed split and confused, his brain was only working on one-third of its power cause there was a half-naked Wonshik in front of him.

Sanghyuk luckily was there to step up, joining in on throwing his shirt across Hongbin’s room “It’s okay, you can strip down to your pants, you as well Hongbin.” At first, he was a little awkward about it, but it didn’t take Hongbin long to strip down to just his pants.

“What now?” Hongbin wanted to wrap his arms around himself as to hide his body, he wasn’t ashamed of his body, far from it, but he was just… a little shy about everything. He wanted it, he could feel how the tentacles under his skin were eager for it as well. Wanting to touch Wonshik, wanting to feel it under him.

Sanghyuk had placed himself in Hongbin’s big gaming chair, shirtless and his trousers unzipped for easy access, “Shikkie on all fours and you behind him.”

It had been a lot easier in his mind and fantasy to order around his two hyungs, but he took one deep breath, he could do this, he wanted this, and god it was hit seeing Wonshik go down on all four pliantly following Sanghyuk’s commands.

Hongbin was hesitant as he guided himself up behind Wonshik, running a hand over strong arse cheeks, it was the first time he had really been allowed to touch like that, normally he would just… look.

“Now let them out Binnie, let them feel him, I know they are desperate to.” Sanghyuk wasn’t wrong in that, and just seconds after he had said the words, four different tentacles found their way to Wonshik’s body, two thick ones petting each thigh, feeling the strong muscles under them, not gripping yet… just sitting there, letting Wonshik get used to it.

A shiver went through the rapper at. First, Hongbin himself knew that the tentacles were weird to touch, but he didn’t say anything he just tightened a little in his muscles like he was showing off. Next tentacle went to his abs, running over them touching them like Hongbin had wanted to for so long, it seemed that his tentacles had even bigger needs than him. The connection between him and his tentacles was weird, they had a mind of their own, but they were also controlled by Hongbin, he could feel what they were feeling, but in a different way. It was like he felt everything they felt but through a filter.

God Wonshik’s abs felt so nice through the tentacle, Hongbin had to close his eyes for a few seconds, focusing on all the feelings coming over him. The last tentacle was going to Wonshik’s chest, feeling up those man tiddies and playing with the nipple it found there.

It seemed that Wonshik was not shy, as he easily let out a moan from the feeling “Fuck this is weird, but it feels so good. How have we not done this years ago?”

“I uhm…” Hongbin didn’t know what to say, he had Wonshik under him, god Hongbin had tentacles and emotions, and he didn’t know what to do with either.

“Oh you think this something, just wait, Hongbin restrain him, I know for a fact that he is into that.” Sanghyuk sounded so sure of himself for somebody who literally had no idea what the hell he was doing, but hey fake it till you make it!

Wonshik whined “I thought we weren’t gonna talk about that! You promised!” 

Sanghyuk just giggled like the evil genius he was, “oh so you don’t wanna talk about the gag either? I am sure Hongbin would love to know.”

They never got to hear what Wonshik would answer, as Hongbin did as he was told each of the thick tentacles around his thighs tightened up, restricting his movements, ensuring that he could not move. A surprised moan escaped the rapper “oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Sanghyuk sounded so smug “I hope you aren’t to attached to those pants since we can’t really get them down your legs now can we.” Hongbin realised what he meant, normally he would never do it, but everything was just kinda getting to a point where Hongbin was willing to do anything.

Next second, Wonshik’s pants were ripped to pieces by two strong tentacles at the same second as the older rapper managed to get out “They are Jaehwan’s!”

“Well seems like you owe him a new set of underwear.” Sanghyuk leaned back in the chair, he was starting to really like this being in charge thing, why hadn’t he thought of that before?

“I hate you.” there wasn’t much heat behind it, and he let out another happy moan as the tip of tentacle wrapped around his shaft. Wonshik was already half-hard, and it made blood flow to certain parts of his body.

Hongbin looked to Sanghyuk, he really didn’t know what to do now, how to do all of this, this was so different from fucking Sanghyuk. The maknae threw him a bottle of lube “you should probably prep him, Shikkie, would you like to feel what it feels like to be prepped by a tentacle?”

That got a reaction from both rappers, Hongbin fucking loved prepping people with his tentacles, they were way more sensitive than his hand, and he could slowly make it bigger while it was inside whoever he was with. Which was handy, cause Sanghyuk was a goddamn size queen.

“Fuck yes, like right now, get it into me.” he moaned high in his throat, shaking his ass a little even tho he was more or less completely pinned down “Give me your worst Bin.” he threw a grin over his shoulder, forcing a flush to Hongbin’s face.

Giving him only one chose, getting two more tentacles that grabbed Wonshik’s hands and holding them down, so he couldn’t move. But it seemed that it was not enough for Wonshik who laughed in teasing tone, “Is that really the best you can do Binnie? I am pretty sure I could get out of these if I wanted to.”

Hongbin looked over at Sanghyuk for some directions, the maknae just nodded “if he wanna play rough, we play rough. Just like we did Saturday.”

He didn’t need more than that, the tentacles took a good grasp at Wonshik’s wrists, and forcing them to his back, so he was then face-first into the pillow. For a second Hongbin was worried that he might have gone overboard, but all he got was a happy moan from Wonshik.

Sanghyuk grinned from where he was sitting on the chair “he is a sucker for punishment, I would ask you to spank his ass, but we can’t have him come already.”

“Still, your hyung!” Wonshik’s voice sounded blissed out, and for a moment Hongbin was staring intensely at the olders arse, considering giving it a good smack either with his hand or with a tentacle, just to see Wonshik’s reaction.

In the end, he decided not to, simply for the sake of not overwhelming himself, giving Wonshik’s strong as a good spanking with a tentacle would have to stay in his fantasy. He had seemingly missed the two others conversation with each other, as Sanghyuk snapped his fingers at Hongbin “prepare him today maybe?”

Oh yeah, he was doing something.

Hongbin was really overwhelmed, Wonshik was under him, pinned down by four tentacles, while one tentacle was wrapped around his cock teasing it, and another was playing with his nipples. Wonshik was letting out small pleased and happy moans. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him, fuck all the prices vixx had won, this was the only real price.

Finally using his actual hands he pried open to lube bottle and none too elegant, dipped a tentacle in the fluid, “good, it’s okay to tease him, he hasn’t been very good now has he.”

Sanghyuk leaned back in his chair, finally pushing his trousers and pants down enough so he could get a grasp on himself, teasing the head as he looked over the two in front of him. Watching Hongbin slowly tease the tip into the rapper was everything that Sanghyuk wanted. Two attractive men, fucking with tentacles, listening to what he was saying. How could he not love that?

“Can I?” Hongbin was so cute like this if you asked Sanghyuk, taking orders so well, he knew that it would all be over when Hongbin got more comfortable, next time it would be very different. Cause, of course, they would be the next time, it was all part of Sanghyuk’s master plan of having a 6 man tentacle orgy.

“Yeah go for it, he does seem to really want it.” that was an understatement, Wonshik was trying his best to wriggle under the control of the tentacles, doing his best to get the tip fo the tentacle deeper into his ass.

“Please no more teasing! Just give it to me!” Wonshik voice had lost its coy edge, and he sounded actual desperate. Sanghyuk was over the moon, this is exactly what he wanted.

A wanting Wonshik ready and willing to take it, and a Hongbin following every order, he had to actually take his hand off his cock for the sake of not getting to close. Who needed porn when he had his own little porn show right in front of him.

Sanghyuk kinda wish he could see Wonshik’s face when Hongbin pressed the tentacle in and expanded it just a bit, he knew from experience that the feeling the first time was unlike anything he could ever explain “how do you fell Shikkie?” he was enjoying how much power he had over them, was this how Hakyeon always felt?

“So big.” Wonshik sounded like was completely blissed out, out of his mind high “how does it even… fit?”

The question was clearly meant just for himself and not as a real question, but it didn’t stop Sanghyuk from grinning his face off “you do seem to have a very greedy ass, doesn’t he Hongbin?”

Hongbin didn’t seem able to actually find out how human words were supposed to be put together, but that was okay as he just nodded and expanded the tentacle a little, not as much as to hurt the rapper, but enough to get an instant reaction of loud moan from him, “fuck fuck fuck, Bin fuck… so good.”

Hongbin didn’t seem to be the only one who struggled with basic sentence structure.

“I think he is ready now, and he has been so good as well, you get to decide Shik, dick or more tentacle?” power felt so good!

“Dick, please! For the love of god, please stick your dick in me!” Again Wonshik tried to fight it, tried to move. Tried to get closer to Hongbin, closer to what he wanted.

“Yeah… okay yeah.” Hongbin still seemed so shellshocked, so overwhelmed by everything he was feeling through his tentacles and everything he was seeing, and now he was about to stick his dick in his friend. His very hot friend, his very hot friend that he had wanted to stick his dick in for years. All while he held him down with his tentacles. How was this his life?

Hongbin had never in his life gotten his pants off so fast, finally for the first time during all of this getting a hand on himself, “can I just?”

“Yup, just get right in there.” Sanghyuk had moved so he could sit next to them instead of just sitting in his chair, able to run a hand through Wonshik’s hair, down his back and touching where the tentacles were holding him down, “you really like it don’t you? Being held down by Bin here? Being controlled by your dongsaengs, don’t you? So big and buff, but so easy to control.”

All the answer he got was a loud moan as Hongbin bottomed out in one swoop of his hips, “how are you still so fucking tight! I thought you were a manwhore!” Hongbin’s voice was whinier than complaining, everything was just so much so many feelings.

Sanghyuk grinned for himself, starting to now jerk himself off for real while looking over the two older idols “and you Bin, you seem to really be enjoying yourself, how much is that you finally get your hands on Wonshik here, and how much is it that you just like being ordered around.”

“I don’t…”

“Yes you do, look at you, you are so hard, so ready to cum already, and you just started. That is the real question, isn’t it? Which one of you are gonna cum first.” God Sanghyuk was enjoying himself, having the fucking time of his life.

“Shut up!” Hongbin was grinding his teeth now, trying not to let Sanghyuk’s words get to him, cause fuck he was so close, and he liked how he was talking to him, fuck, and Wonshik looked so good under him, he was taking him so well.

His hips movements were getting more out of control, there was no rhyme or reason to it anymore, he was gonna come before Wonshik, fuck! Luckily Sanghyuk was there to help, “one more tentacle Binnie,” a wobbly tentacle shot out from Hongbin, just like it’s owner it seemed uncertain of where it was going, but Sanghyuk guided it to Wonshik’s mouth, giving him something to gag him.

As the tentacle pressed down on his tongue, another one pinched his nipple, a third one swiped the head of his dick and Hongbin made contact with his prostate… it was just all too much, he came all over the black tentacle, triggering a chain reaction as Hongbin let himself go, filling up Wonshik. That in turn, watching the two dirty themselves, were enough to make Sanghyuk cum as well.

All three more or less collapsed on the bed, Hongbin slowly letting Wonshik go and pulling the tentacles back into his body. All three were breathing heavily until Sanghyuk just grinned “2 down, 3 to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on this... but apperently this is becoming a series working towards OT6...
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
[Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
[Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
